


The past will haunt you: A Death the Kid/ Reader story

by Blank_The_Heroine



Series: Access granted: Death the Kid [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Borrowed idea: kill la kill, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_The_Heroine/pseuds/Blank_The_Heroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend enroll in the DWMA to escape your tragic past. Your friend isn't entirely human but your used to it. What happens when you meet Death the Kid, an orderly boy who could loosen up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are on your way to the DWMA with (your friends name) to start a new adventure. You got bored easily and are a bit of a jokester. You are charismatic and a little messy. Kind of an outsider. 

 

" y/n we're almost there!" Said (yfn). 

"Alright! We're gonna be the best team ever (yfn)!" You shout.

(Yfn) was not only your best friend and your weapon, she was also a hybrid between kishin and human. You didn't mind since it wasn't (yfn)'s fault. 

\------------------------------------------------  
You see a man with a bolt in his head and glasses on outside the building.

 

"You must be Prof.Stein." (Yfn) said.

"Right you are. I am your home room teacher this semester. You two look interesting I'd love to dissect you..."

"Hell no Nutty Professor! Just show us to class." You shouted.

"Alright, this way y/n."

You walked to his classroom and stood in front of every one. Out of at least 30 kids I noticed 7 that were the most interested and out of those 7, 2 seemed to be on to (yfn). 

"Class, this is y/n and her weapon partner (yfn)." He wrote your names on the board.

"I expect you to treat them with respect despite what you can tell." He eyed one of the two people you pointed out.

You and (yfn) sat next to a boy with half rings in his hair. They looked vaguely familiar to you. During class Stein went over stuff you had studied on the ride to Death city so you were a little zoned out.

\------------------------------------------------  
After Stein's lessons you and (yfn) were called to see Shinigami-San in the Death Room and to your surprise so was the boy with half rings in his hair.

"Y/n and (yfn) how so ya like death city so far?" He asked in his silly voice.

"It's alright, as alright as living without shelter is I suppose." You answered with a little sass. 

"Do you need some where to stay?" He asked.

"Yes we would be grateful." (Yfn) answered before you could answer.

"Alright then. You can stay with Kid." 

" But father!" The boy whined. 

So he's Shinigami too. Death the Kid you think it was. So that's his name.

"I barely know those girls!" He whined.

"Oh it'd only be until they could find a place to stay, kiddo."

"Fine, they can stay. You'd better be orderly or-" A girl with dirty blond hair covered his mouth.

"Don't mind him," she reassured you." He's kind of a handful."

"Oh this is Liz Thompson, one of Kid's weapons," Shinigami told you. A girl with bright blond hair entered.

"This is my little sister, Patty, also one of Kid's weapons." Liz told you. 

She finally let go of Kid. "We should probably get going." Kid said. 

All three of them turned at the same time. "By the way we never got your names." They said together. "I'm y/n and this is my partner (yfn)." You said.

\------------------------------------------------  
Kid, Liz, and Patty showed you their home. (Yfn) was surprised. You weren't surprised at the size of their house. Kid went to his room, while Patty and Liz showed you and (yfn) your room. You slept easy that night. And (yfn) as usual slept in her weapon form. She was such a pretty emerald sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting half day. You get in to a fight with Black Star and end up in the infirmary after passing out.

The next day you and YFN wake up at 5:45 to make sure you weren't late. Or rather Yfn woke you up at 5:45 while you tried to stay asleep. You two always had each others back- even before you were a miester. You go way back- two inseparable people that care a lot for one another.  
Since the class already knew you you thought today you could be a little more lax than you were yesterday with Yfn. Today you asked Yfn to be a jacket today. Oops forgot to mention that Yfn is a special hybrid that can be anything they themselves desire. The only difference is that there is a very obvious eye on each form. Also the being transforming can still verbally communicate. Genetics are confusing sometimes. You went to shower while Yfn chose outfits for the day. After you were done, she went to shower and you changed into the clothes on your bed. Nice little system Yfn came up with.  
——————————————  
After you two were done showering and changing, Yfn became (favorite color) jacket with an eye on the top right corner the was at least 3 in long with a zipper underneath it in zigzag pattern. You step outside after putting on Yfn and see Kid standing outside the bathroom.   
"Liz, Patty hurry up in there!" He yelled impatiently.  
You laugh walking towards the kitchen to eat. You prepare a sandwich, eat it, then start walking towards the door. Yfn points out that everyone else is done, so you decide to wait a little and they catch up.  
"Y/n-chan! Ohayou gozaimasu ." Patty shouted with enthusiasm.  
"Ohayou."Yfn said.  
Liz jumped back a little.  
"Your jacket's talking. Wait is that Yfn?" She caught on pretty quick.  
"Yes I am." Yfn said.  
"C'mon let's go to school already!" You and Kid shout at the same time.  
"Weird." The three of them say.  
\-----------------------------------  
The five of you arrive at school and a boy with blue hair jumps down in front of Kid and a girl with black hair was sitting on the steps. Yfn read them.  
"Black Star and Tsubaki one of the three miesters that killed the kishin Ashura." Yfn said.  
"Yahoo! Kid I want you to battle me right now!" Black Star shouted.  
"Not right now Black Star. Why don't you battle... her." He pointed at you.  
"Alright but I bet she's gonna lose." He grinned at you cocky like.  
You accepted the challenge with out hesitation. Yfn changed from (f/c) jacket into your favorite form, the keyblade. Professor Stein walked out and said he would supervise this battle. You point the keyblade at Black star.  
"We accept your challenge!" You and Yfn shout together.  
Tsubaki came down the steps and became a ninja sword.  
"Now I'll take it easy on you since you-" Your foot interrupted his words since he was talking a lot.

You jumped over him before he could grab your foot. He moved behind you and was about to swing at your feet, so you jumped on his sword, bounced off it, land on his face in a drop kick pose then you stabbed his chest went up. He jumped from under you. His wound started bleeding suddenly like a delayed reaction. He stumbled a little stood up straight and said:   
"Is that all you got whatever your name is!"  
"Nah I'm holding back. Is that all you got Black Star!" You shouted back.  
"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode!"  
"But Black Star, it's just a sparing match!"  
"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!"  
Tsubaki changed forms. Black Star gained his black stripes and he was faster, stronger, and lighter and he was all up in your face. You stabbed him and he stabbed you in your lower abdomen. You withdrew your Keyblade and he pulled out his enchanted sword. He wobbled but your adrenaline kept you awake. Rushing at him, you slashed at his chest three times, only two landing. Last hit, you thought. You finished him off with a swift slice to his neck. It wasn't fatal that last blow but it was effective. Black Star collapsed, laughing. You turned out of breath, then looked down at your wound, then the rest of them that you hadn't noticed. Yfn changed in to something but you couldn't tell what. You blacked out. The last thing you saw was Kid rushing towards you...  
\------------------------------------------------  
You woke up in the infirmary and noticed blurry faces and muffled voices overhead. You shifted your eyes and saw kid's head right next to your face. You shifted your eyes to the left and saw Black Star in the next bed with a very concerned Tsubaki standing over him.   
"Guys she's awake!" Yfn shouted.  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at you. Even Black Star sat up to see. Kid was still depressed. He thought it was his fault that you almost died.   
"What happened?" You asked.  
"Y/n are you ok!?" Kid shouted.  
"I'll be fine." You groaned.  
"Anyways it's your fault that she's like this Kid." Yfn blamed.  
"Yfn! We accepted the battle. It's not his fault. Even if it is a little bit, I don't care!" You shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory has returned to hurt you. It doesn't only hurt you it hurts your present to.

Kid looked up.  
"No Y/n don't stress yourself, she's right."  
"Look Kid don't beat yourself up ok. I was the one who accepted the challenge, so it's not your fault."  
You put your hand on his face, looked him in the eyes, and smiled.  
"I still feel guilty. I did push the challenge your way."   
"I would have accepted even if you didn't, so hey calm down. If you still feel the same, after I get out I will beat you up my self." You joked then laughed.  
"Alright I feel better." He put his hands up in defense.  
"Professor Stein how are they should they be out soon?" Yfn asked hastily.  
"Yes actually they should be out. Black Star, Y/n don't do anything to dangerous or straining."  
You sat up and looked down at your abdomen. There was no wound. You shrugged. You hugged Yfn and Kid. You motioned for Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka to get in the hug and they did.  
"Thanks for being here." You told them.  
You let go of them and stood up. You adjusted your clothes a little. Yfn became the same jacket from this morning and you started walking. It was lunch time so you went to the cafeteria. Kid, Liz, and Patty came afterwards and they sat at your table. Maka and Soul came after. Then, Black Star and Tsubaki. They got their lunch and sat at your table. You all ate quickly, since all of you were hungry.   
You started walking outside. Then you turned.  
"Good match Black Star!" You told him.  
"Good match Y/n!" He shouted back.  
You went to the courtyard to chill. You blushed at the thought of how much Kid cared and laughed. Yfn turned to her normal form.  
"You like him, don't you? C'mon Y/n spill it!" She urged.  
"Who are you talking about?" You chuckled nervously.  
"You know who. If you deny I know you are lying."  
"Fine. It's true I like Kid."  
"What will you do about it?"  
"Tell him, so I can get shot down and end the feels." You shrugged.  
Love wasn't your area of expertise, and in your entire life nobody had ever loved you, not like family love, the other love. Since you always prepared for the worst, you expected to get shot down by Kid on the spot. Kid walked in to the courtyard, alone. Yfn nudged you in the ribs with her elbow, transformed into a dove, and flew away.   
"Hey." You said nervously.  
"Hey." Kid said back afterwards putting his hand on his arm in an asymmetrical position.  
"Kid are you ok?" You asked, concerned for him.  
"Y/n I-I have to tell you something." He stammered.   
"Yeah me too."You admit.  
"I li-" You were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Y/n please come to the front of the school for unmentionable reasons." Said the voice.  
"Crap, she's back. Yfn come out now!" You shouted.  
Yfn stepped out. "C'mon Y/n let's get her soul this time!" Yfn said.  
"Kid I'll have to explain later." And you ran.  
\-----------------------------------  
Yfn transformed in to a bicycle so you could get there faster. You were down the steps in no time. There she was. Evangeline was waiting. Yfn changed in to a steel sword and you pointed it at Evangeline.  
"Evangeline why have you returned?"Yfn asked.  
"You have something I want Y/n. She's in your hand. Surrender her to me now."  
"Over my dead body." You retorted.  
"Don't you mean over his?" She shot kid in his forehead, and he collapsed.  
You were already on your way to Evangeline with Yfn in steel sword form about to strike her neck. You struck her head first to stun, then killed her with a strike to the neck. The body vanished. A clone, great you thought.  
"Kid!" You ran to his body stood over him got on your knees and cried.  
"This is all my fault. Why now, of all the times did Evangeline have to attack us Yfn!?" You shouted."   
You picked up his body and took him to the infirmary. You took a closer look at where he had been shot. There was a mark that looked like a swirl. You set him in the bed and kissed his forehead. Yfn knocked on the door.  
"Hey Y/n." She was worried about you.  
"Hey Yfn. Why does the past always have to present it's self at the worst times?"  
"I have no idea. C'mon lets go."  
"I'm not leaving. Not until he's awake. Could you read him for me, please?"  
"Sure." She read him. "Ok he's in a state of limbo." She paused." He only has... until his spiral mark disappears completely."  
"For what, what does he need to do?"  
"Face his fears, alone." Yfn said solemnly.  
You cried. You cried like you've never cried before. Yfn changed into a coat, you grabbed her, and hung her on the rack so she could sleep. You wiped your face. He looked pale, like he was sick.   
Yfn opened her zipper mouth. "He has twelve hours." And she went back to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------  
•le time skip•  
You woke up the next day at 6:40 am. Twenty minutes before whatever happens to Kid. You hope he was close to finishing. The thought of losing him would've driven you mad if he hadn't woken up.   
"Kid!" You hugged him to death with tears in your eyes.  
He hugged you back. He then looked you in the eyes, and he kissed you with such a passion that anyone watching would've cried. It was just that beautiful. Yfn definitely cried. Silently, of course. She was so happy for you. You kissed back.  
He let go and his face turned tomato red." S-sorry about that."  
"That's okay." Your face was also tomato red.  
"Let's go home." He said with a smile on his face.  
"I'd like that, but first something that I should've done earlier," You kissed him on the lips and let go." I wanted to do that for a while." You said getting off the bed.


End file.
